1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to note-taking.
2. Description of Related Art
Knowledge workers are faced with reviewing ever increasing quantities of information. Some researchers have attempted to address these problems by creating note-taking systems. These systems facilitate the review and recall of relevant material by facilitating the creation of notes useful in reminding users of relevant points.
Some of these conventional note-taking systems facilitate the recall of the information in a text by extracting, either automatically or by user specification, a significant passage from a text. However, the passage may contain quantities of information irrelevant to the user. Thus systems and methods that determine a user-interest sensitive note that provides a signal of the meaning of a passage, that is easy to read and that focuses on information of interest to the user would be useful.